Spirit of the Master Emerald
by The Chuckinator
Summary: Sonic and Shadow are hanging out when Sonic is captured by Eggman who sends him and Shadow through a portal. When they wake up, they're in an alternate dimension and Sonic has become the Master Emerald spirit and must get back home. But along the way, they discover truths about themselves and wonder if they really want to.
1. A Visit With Shadow

Spirit of the Master Emerald

By Obsidian the Dragon and The Chuckinator

Chapter 1: A Visit With Shadow  


It was a beautiful day in Station Square. Sonic the Hedgehog, the hero of Earth, was on his daily run. Shadow stood on the top of a building that overlooked the city. He sighed and looked around. Seeing Sonic, he jumped on the ground and walked up beside him. Sonic smiled and looked at his friend.

"Hey, Shadow. What's up?" Shadow simply shrugged. Nothing was that different. It all felt the same to him. Sonic smiled. "How are you doing at GUN?"

"Basically how everyone else is doing," the black hedgehog answered. "Everyone's bored out of their minds."

The other hedgehog nodded. "Eggman hasn't been doing much recently, either. I'm not sure what he's up to. At least I can have a break from him, though."

Shadow nodded. "Do you want to come over for a while?"

"Why not," Shadow answered. "Better than waiting."

Sonic nodded and they ran off. When they got to Sonic's house, they walked inside. The place was as homey as Shadow remembered it. He nodded and sat down with Sonic. The blue hedgehog smiled at him.

"Anything you want to do?"

Shadow shrugged. "What do you have?" he asked.

Sonic nodded and stood. "I have some movies if you want to watch one. We could also get something to eat."

"Sounds good," Shadow said.

Sonic smiled and blushed. He stood up and put a movie in. "What do you want to eat?" He asked.

Shadow leapt off the couch and walked into the kitchen. "Let's take a look," he said.

He opened the fridge and looked inside for anything, then saw some pizza and got it out, heating it up in the oven. Sonic took some also and they waited, watching a movie while the pizza was baking.

"What are we watching?" Shadow asked.

"The Amazing Spider-Man," Sonic told him.

"Good choice," the black hedgie said.

Sonic smirked and nodded as they watched the movie. half an hour later, Sonic pulled the pizza out of the oven. Shadow paused the film and they sat down to eat. "How's life been treating you?" Shadow asked.

"It's doing well," Sonic said with a smile. "As I said before, Eggman isn't doing much which allows me to take a break from all this hero stuff. Amy, on the other hand...she still thinks I'm in love with her."

Shadow shook his head. That girl was a pain. "Some people never learn," he commented.

"I don't even like her, Shads. She keeps stalking me and acting like I love her...but I don't! She's too annoying and basically an obsessed fangirl!"

"That's for sure," Shadow said. "You could put a concrete statue of yourself in front of her, and she'd fall for it all the way."

"Not to mention that she's mistaken you and Silver for me. It's pathetic," Sonic said.

Shadow nodded, taking a bite of his pizza. When they were finished eating, they went back to the movie and started it again. After it was finished, Sonic looked at Shadow and smiled, blushing a little.

"Would you...like to...spend the night?" He asked.

Shadow's eyes widened at the question. Never in his life, as far back as he can remember, has anyone asked that. He could feel a tinge of warmth grow in his cheeks.

"Uh...sure," he answered.

Sonic smiled. He'd always had a crush on Shadow, and blushed even further. "Thanks," he said. "I enjoy your company."

"You're welcome," Shadow said. Though he didn't know why, he somehow felt…attracted to the blue hedgehog. His face flushed and he smiled. Sonic nodded and stood, then went to his room. Shadow followed him and sat on the bed. The bed felt perfectly soft when he sat down.

Sonic yawned and looked out the window. "It's getting late," he said. "We better get to bed."

"Y-yeah," Shadow stuttered.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine," Shadow answered. "Just not used to sleeping in someone else's home."

Sonic nodded, and climbed into bed as Shadow fell asleep beside him. The next day, the two woke up. Shadow walked downstairs and saw that Sonic was making breakfast. He smiled and sat down next to him. The two had a serving of eggs, toast, and crisp bacon.

"You working today?" Sonic asked.

Shadow shook his head. "Hardly had work since Eggman's last plot," he said.

"That's good. Now we can..."

He was cut off by a large explosion. Shadow and Sonic looked out the window and saw smoke rising from the center of the city. Both were thinking the same thing.

"Speak of the devil," Shadow said. He pulled out a pistol and loaded a clip into the gun.

Sonic looked at him. "Do you always carry a gun with you?"

Shadow nodded, and they ran off to face Eggman.


	2. The Alternate Dimension

Chapter 2: The Alternate Dimension

The moment they left the house, they were attacked by Egg Pawns. Shadow fired Chaos Spears at them while Sonic did homing attacks. The two hedgehogs put up a good fight when Eggman suddenly appeared.

"Well, if it isn't Sonic and Shadow," he said, sneering. "Haven't seen you two in a while."

"It might also be the last," Shadow said as he loaded a bullet int the gun's chamber.

Eggman chuckled and pulled a gun out, firing at them. they tried to get away but the missile from the gun followed them wherever they went. Shadow spun himself around and squeezed a shot at the missile. The bullet ricoshaded off of it and fired. As the missile exploded, it released a gas that engulfed the two hedgehogs. They choked and fell unconscious. Eggman smirked, and then brought them back to his lab. Shadow woke up to find himself in a cage. He looked around and saw Sonic in another one. Eggman came and grinned.

"What do you plan to do with us, Eggman?" Sonic asked.

"What every scientist does," the mad doctor answered. "Experimentation."

"What are you going to experiment us for?"

"The secret to your Super transformations," Eggman answered.

"Our Chaos Energy," Sonic said.

Eggman chuckled and nodded. "Of course," he said, and turned to Shadow. "Let's start with you now," the doctor said.

Shadow's eyes widened as Eggman opened the cage and dragged him out of the cell. He placed Shadow on a table and a laser came on, hitting Shadow. He screamed in pain as Chaos Energy appeared around him. Eggman rubbed his hands together and pressed a button on the console, activating a machine that sucked up the Chaos Energy like a vacuum. The black hedgehog screamed even more as he felt himself growing weaker. Eggman chuckled, then dragged Shadow back into the cell and did the same thing to Sonic.

The machine was filled to the brim with concentrated Chaos Energy.

"What are you going to do with that, Egghead?" Sonic asked the mad scientist angrily.

Eggman only waved his finger at the blue hedgehog. "No no no!" he said. "Can't spoil the surprise."

Sonic growled angrily and tried to escape. Eggman pressed a button and the machine started up. The energy inside it glowed and caused a reaction with Sonic and Shadow. The two began to feel a strange sensation as the machine began to hum faster and faster. Suddenly, a portal opened and Sonic and Shadow screamed as they were sucked inside. Eggman smirked as the portal closed. With them gone, he could take over Station Square. The two hedgehogs fell out of the sky, landing on the ground with a thud. Sonic groaned and looked at Shadow.

"What happened?" He asked.

Shadow looked around, but everything was unfamiliar. He shrugged. Shadow tried to stand up, but his legs felt weak and wobbly.

"Eggman drained our energy," Sonic said. He looked around. "Where are we?"

"Ain't that the million dollar question," Shadow answered.

Sonic nodded and looked around. It looked like they were in another world. This didn't look like Earth. Shadow was soon able to stand on his two feet. He tried to summon a Chaos Spear but couldn't. Shadow frowned.

"Damn," he muttered.

"What's wrong?" Sonic asked.

Shadow looked at him. "Not enough power," Shadow answered.

Sonic frowned and tried to run at his full speed but couldn't. He sighed. "It looks like Eggman took away all of our powers," he said. "That bastard. What are we going to do now? We have no idea where we are!"

"The only thing we can do is look around," Shadow said. "Try to find something to familiarize yourself."

The blue hedgehog nodded and walked around as Shadow followed him. They soon came to a hill overlooking the ocean, and Sonic saw a floating island. "Is that Angel island?" He asked.

"Most likely," Shadow said. "What other island happens to be floating in the sky?"

"So...we're in an alternate dimension of Earth," Sonic said. "What could be different?"

"Who knows," Shadow said.

Sonic nodded. Suddenly a bright light shone and hit Sonic. He screamed in pain as the light engulfed him and when it faded, Sonic was a female, and also a ghost. The Master Emerald stood beside her.

"What the hell?" Shadow exclaimed.

The ghost looked at herself and screamed as she was sucked into the Master Emerald. _What happened?_ Sonic asked. Her voice came telepathically.

"Sonic!" Shadow yelled out. "Are you in there?"

_I'm here._

"What's going on here?"

Sonic shrugged. _I don't know...I've become some sort of spirit._

"Guess you're trapped in there," Shadow said as he tapped the Emerald.

_So I'm the Spirit of the Master Emerald?_

"Guess so," Shadow said.

The female spirit sighed. _So...what do we do now?_

Shadow just sat down, his back resting on the Master Emerald. "Hell if I know," he answered.

He sighed and closed his eyes. A few minutes later, he heard a shout and opened his eyes to see Knuckles.

_The knucklehead,_ he thought.

"What are you doing here, Prince Shadow?" He asked. "You are not allowed here."

_Prince?_ Shadow thought. _The hell is he talking about._

Knuckles sighed. "Your royal family is at war with us, prince. I suggest you go back to your father, Black Doom, and gain some new information."

Shadow's eyes widened and he stood up, nodding. He walked off into the shadow covered forest and hid there. This was a whole new dimension, so a lot of things were going to be different. Shadow gulped and looked around when he heard a voice.

"There you are," the voice spoke. A black skinned creature with one red eye hovered in front of the hedgehog and projected an image of someone the he could never forget; Black Doom.

Shadow gulped. He was furious at Doom, but knew that he had to play along.


	3. Prince of the Black Arms

Chapter 3: Prince of the Black Arms

"So this is where you have been hiding," Black Doom said. "Why are you on enemy grounds?"

Shadow hesitated and spoke. "I was trying to find out what our enemies were up to," he lied.

"What have you discovered?" Black Doom questioned.

"No new activity was discovered yet," he answered. "The echidna was not guarding the Master Emerald for a short time."

Black Doom nodded his head. "Return to the Black Comet," he said. "We shall discuss a new strategy there."

Shadow nodded and the two vanished. When they appeared, Shadow sighed and looked at himself. He grunted in pain and transformed into a Black Arms alien. He still looked like a hedgehog, except he now had new patches of red on his quills and arms. He also had a third eye on his forehead. Black Doom looked at Shadow and smirked.

"That is a more fitting look for you," the dark leader commented.

Shadow bowed to his so-called 'father' and spoke. "What is your plan, Father?" Shadow asked.

"We will lead an assault upon one of the cities on this miserable planet," the alien announced. "The humans will be in a panic once they discover that they are powerless against us."

The Black Arms Prince nodded. But what about the spirit? He knew that Sonic would do anything to protect the earth, but he had to find a way to get the two back home. He had some questions for Black Doom. What war were they fighting against the guardians? How was the spirit involved? He didn't ask though, as to not raise suspicion. Shadow would ask later. Right now, he had to follow Black Doom's orders.

"When do we start the attack?" Shadow asked.

"We attack at sunrise when the humans are asleep," Black Doom answered. The prince nodded and stood up, wondering what else to do. Finally, he asked about the war against the guardians and how the spirit was involved. Black Doom thought about it an answered. "The guardians stand in our way of conquering this planet," he answered. "The spirit grants them their power." Shadow nodded, but wondered how the spirit did that. "Go on to your quarters," Black Doom ordered. "Rest for the invasion."

The prince sighed and did so. He yawned and fell asleep, wondering how Sonic was doing. He didn't have to wonder for long, because he envisioned Sonic in a dream as if communicating with him. He saw a vision of the future. Shadow was serving Black Doom and had captured Sonic. The spirit was weak from being away from her emerald.

"Finish her," Black Doom said. "End her and fulfill your destiny." Shadow began to approach Sonic with a sword in his hand. He looked at the spirit and hesitated, then brought the sword down.

Shadow woke up, gasping for breath.

_Just a nightmare,_ he thought.

The prince sighed and went back to sleep. The rest of his sleep was dreamless, as he had preferred it. When he woke, Black Doom was standing beside him. Shadow got up and bowed. "The invasion begins in one hour," the alien said. "Stand ready."

The Black Arms alien prince nodded and stood, looking at his father. "Where is this invasion taking place?" he asked.

"We will invade Westopolis," Black Doom answered. "Their defense is weaker than the rest."

Shadow hesitated and nodded. He left his quarters and into the briefing hall where the soldiers waited. The other aliens looked at their prince and bowed.

"What will you have us do?" One alien asked.

"Stand by for the invasion," he simply ordered. "This earth will belong to us soon."

They nodded. Shadow hesitated and turned his back. He didn't want to be doing this. He knew that he had to find a way back home, but at the moment he was trapped in this war. Shadow nodded and walked over to Black Doom.

"Remember your destiny," Black Doom said. "You are the one who will rule the Earth."

The alien prince nodded. He had to tell Sonic as soon as possible. Shadow sighed. This was going to be a long day. He figured he could warn Sonic before the invasion began.

The prince looked at his father. "I'll be back soon," he said, and teleported away. Soon, he came to Angel Island and looked around. Knuckles was nowhere to be seen, likely sleeping on the job. He hesitated and walked up to the Master Emerald.

_Shadow?_ Sonic said telepathically inside the emerald. _What are you doing here?_

"An invasion is going to occur in Westopolis," he said. "Make sure that a guardian is ready to fight."

The spirit nodded but gasped as she saw Shadow. _What happened to you?_

"I don't know," he answered.

_Knuckles told me that I am the spirit of the Master Emerald and that we're at war with you._

"Yeah I got that much," Shadow commented.

_So...we'll just have to play along, I suppose,_ the spirit said.

Shadow nodded. "Until we get back home," he said. Sonic came out of the emerald and nodded. "Prepare one of your guardians," Shadow said. "Send him to Westopolis."

"I will," the spirit said. She vanished back into the Master Emerald, and Shadow teleported back to the Black Comet.


	4. Westopolis

Chapter 4: Westopolis

When he returned, he saw that the soldiers were ready for the invasion. The prince smirked and gave them orders.

"Get down there and cause havoc," he said. The aliens nodded and left. Shadow watched as they jumped out of the Black Comet. He bowed to his father and spoke. "The invasion is underway," he said.

Black Doom nodded. "Go with the soldiers," he said, "And don't return until you have the Chaos Emerald."

Shadow stood and left. He teleported back to the earth in front of the now panicking Westopolis. The Black Arms alien prince chuckled. He looked at the aliens and joined them.

"Guess who's having fun?" he rhetorically asked.

They nodded and continued to attack. He pulled out an alien pistol that he swiped from the armory. Shadow chuckled evilly and began to kill the humans. Not kill them, per se, but he rendered them mostly dead. The invasion went on for hours. Shadow could feel his blood begin to boil; he was getting used to this, and his instincts were telling him to kill as many humans as possible. The alien prince smirked and chuckled as his third eye began to glow. He took aim at another human, the crosshairs over the heart. The Prince drew his sword and stabbed the human through the heart, killing him instantly. He turned to see Sonic standing several feet behind him.

"Shadow...what are you doing?" She asked.

Shadow smirked evilly as he turned around. "Leading an invasion," he said. "That's what."

"But...you're only doing this as an act so we can find a way home, right?"

The Black Arms Prince laughed and shook his head. "Why find a way home when you could make this your new home?" he said.

"Shadow...I don't want to stay in a place where you and I are at war with each other."

"We won't be at war for long," he said. "Just surrender and it will all end there."

The spirit sighed. "I don't even know what this war is all about."

The Prince smirked and told her. "The Black Arms are invading and you're trying to stop us," he said. "Isn't that enough?"

Sonic nodded. "But...you and I are friends."

Shadow said nothing. He glared at the spirit and shook his head. "Why should that matter?" he asked.

"We came here together as friends. What happened to you?" Again, he was silent. He only raised up his sword to attack. The Prince smirked and attacked. He swung the blade, only missing Sonic by an inch as she ducked down. "Shadow, stop this!" The spirit yelled.

"Why should I?" he said. He continued his assault to the spirit.

The spirit hesitated and flew off to dodge the attacks. Shadow couldn't kill her; she was a ghost. Sonic looked at him. "Why are you doing this?" She asked. Shadow jumped after her, growing annoyed with her babble. "Tell me! Why are you doing this?"

The Prince sighed and nodded, then told her. "I've had enough with the foolishness of the humans," he answered.

"But you never did that in our dimension! What made you change? Was it when we got here?"

"I recognized the greed and selfishness of these humans when I arrived on the Black Comet," he said.

The spirit glared at him and hesitated. She shook her head. "Black Doom did something to you; he must have."

"If you saw all the sins of the Earth, you would understand," he said. "Their greed, envy, lust, and jealousy..."

Sonic sighed and shook her head. She loved Shadow, and knew he felt the same. "Fine. It sounds like you don't care about this anymore. From now on, we're enemies. I just want to tell you, though, that I love you. Farewell."

She vanished. Shadow was shocked; he loved her as well. He looked around and snarled, then continued to lead the invasion. Back on Angel Island, Sonic sat near the Master Emerald, crying silently.

"Spirit, what is the matter?" Knuckles asked.

Sonic was hesitant, but answered. "It's Shadow, " she said.

She felt him give a questioning glare. "What about him?" He asked. "He is our enemy."

Sonic sighed. "He wasn't always an enemy," she told him.

Knuckles frowned. "What do you mean? "

"We started off with a rivalry, but we later developed a bond with each other."

"What kind of bond?"

The spirit looked at him. "I...I fell in love with him."

Knuckles stood there in near shock. "Why?" He asked.

"I... I don't know," she answered honestly. "There's something about him that attracted me."

"And does he love you back?" Knuckles asked. She didn't answer because she didn't know. Sonic shrugged, looking at Knuckles. The guardian sighed and nodded. "It is best to forget him," he said. "Shadow is our enemy, and will always will be."

"You don't know him," she said.

"I know that he is trying to destroy the world with his father and wants the Master Emerald so they can control its power, and yours."

"I've known him longer than you," she scolded.

Knuckles glared at her and looked at Tails. "What do you think?" He asked.

Tails hesitated. "I agree with Knuckles," he told the spirit.

"He would never take advantage of me," Sonic said.

"We heard what he said," the second guardian told her. "Shadow is the Prince of the Black Arms, Sonic. He is beyond redemption."

Sonic hesitated. She looked at them and sighed; it was true. The spirit sighed and nodded. "Leave me," she said. "I want to be alone."

The two guardians nodded and left. Sonic closed her eyes, and vanished back into the emerald.


	5. Shadow's Dilemma

Chapter 5: Shadow's Dilemma  


Aboard the Black Comet, the Black Arms were celebrating their first victory. Black Doom looked at the Prince and smirked; he had done well destroying Westopolis. The invasion, however, was just beginning. Shadow decided not to attend and went to his chambers. The Black Arms alien sighed, thinking about what Sonic had said. Did she truly love him? Or was she just toying with him. He couldn't tell. He knew Sonic; most likely she did. He loved her as well. He felt confused. It was hard to follow his mind and his heart.

He sighed. Maybe he should ask Black Doom for advice. Then again, he would be talking to an evil warlord. Shadow shook his head, wondering what to do. He closed his eyes and teleported to Angel Island. The guardians were absent in the area, leaving him alone with her. She saw him and came out of the emerald.

"What do you want?" She asked him.

"I want to talk," Shadow said.

"About what?"

"Why I acted the way I did."

Sonic sighed. "There's nothing to talk about. You obviously don't care about me anymore. You attacked me, Shads."

"I had to convince Black Doom that I was helping him," Shadow said.

"By the looks of Westopolis, you did. What happened to you? You're not the Shadow I know."

Shadow stuttered. He couldn't get the words out. He had no idea what happened there.

The spirit sighed and turned away. "I don't know, Shadow. Ever since we came here, you've been acting different. I don't know if I want to be here anymore with you."

Shadow said nothing. Sonic sighed and shook her head. "I…" she heard Shadow say. "I'm sorry for what I've done."

"I'm sorry," Sonic said. "But I can't forgive you."

Shadow wasn't surprised. He had made a complete jackass of himself earlier. He returned to his chambers,a small tear in his eye. Shadow sighed, thinking about what Sonic had said. He sniffed and began to cry.

_No,_ he thought. _I mustn't cry about it. I can only focus on the task ahead._

The Prince shook his head and stood, walking out of the room. He saw Black Doom and bowed "We have located another Chaos Emerald," the dark alien said. "Seek it out in the next location."

Shadow nodded. Black Doom waved his arm and Shadow vanished in a flash. The prince arrived in Mystic Ruins and looked around. The Chaos Emerald was near; he could feel it. He followed the sense of the Emerald to a building, a familiar workshop. He smirked; Tails lived here. The Black Arms alien chuckled and walked inside, looking around. Finally, he saw the emerald in a glass case. He shattered the glass surrounding the Emerald. He grabbed the gem and ran.

A few minutes later, Tails saw him. "Shadow, what are you doing?" Shadow saw the boy, running off to get away. The Guardian sighed and used Chaos Control to teleport in front of him. "Give me the emerald," Tails said.

"If you want it, then come get it," Shadow hissed.

Tails smirked. He transformed into a giant nine tailed fox and fell on all fours, his hands and feet changing into paws. Then he lunged at the prince.

"Sweet, son of a...!" Shadow leapt out of the way before he finished. The Kyuubi growled, baring its sharp fangs. It howled and a energy ball blasted from its mouth at Shadow. The attack hit him and the prince screamed in pain. "Okay," the prince muttered. "You wanna play, then bring it on!"

He closed his eyes and used Chaos Blast. The attack did nothing to the kitsune; just made it angrier. Shadow swore under his breath. He began to dodge the onslaught of attacks coming from the kitsune. It roared again and blew fire from its mouth. Shadow diverted the flames around him and fired a bunch of Chaos Spears at his foe. The kitsune waked them away with its tails and snarled. It jumped on Shadow and bit him, wounding him viciously. The fox tore at his flesh, eating hungrily at the alien. Red blood spattered the ground as the kitsune ate Shadow. He screamed in pain and tried to get up but it was no use.

When he thought he was done for, the kitsune was yanked right off of Shadow. The prince looked to see a newcomer pulling the kitsune back by its jaw with a chain. It was Knuckles. The other guardian looked at the kitsune, shaking his head. The kitsune growled at the echidna and snapped the chain off, then glared at Shadow and opened its jaws, swallowing him in one bite. It crunched down as blood pooled from its mouth.


	6. The Kitsune's Plan

Chapter 6: The Kitsune's Plan

Knuckles looked at it in shock. "You...you just killed...the prince!" He exclaimed.

The kitsune growled, baring its fangs. Its eyes suddenly widened when it felt something tearing at the insides of its stomach. It howled in pain as it closed its eyes, concentrating. The tearing then stopped as the body of Shadow it just swallowed died. The kitsune growled in satisfaction and looked at Knuckles, who was glaring at it.

"You idiot!" Knuckles scolded. "You have no idea what you've done." The kitsune growled at him. "You have basically doomed the whole planet, not from the Black Arms, but from our mistress!"

It growled again. _"I have neutralize a threat,"_ the kitsune said telepathically.

"The threat was our mistress' lover!" Knuckles shouted.

The kitsune looked at him. _"Shadow was no longer the person Sonic loved,"_ it said. _"She even told us that."_

"We could have convinced him to help us. Provide us with information!"

_"He was too far gone. And besides, for every person I kill and absorb, I gain their form, soul and memories. Shadow's form and memories are now mine."_

Knuckles glared at the kitsune. "Don't cry to me if everything goes to hell." he snarled.

It growled at him and transformed into Shadow. "Happy now?" It asked.

Knuckles pinched the bridge of his nose. "We're definitely gonna lose this war," he muttered.

"We'll be fine, Knuckles."

The echidna looked at it. "You had better pray that this works," he growled.

The hedgehog nodded. "So...what do you want me to do?"

How about you go to the Black Comet, and secretly deliver their plans to me," Knuckles said.

Shadow nodded and left. Knuckles watched it leave and sighed, then went to the Master Emerald. Shadow returned to the Black Comet, Chaos Emerald in hand. The disguised kitsune bowed in front of Black Doom and held out the emerald. Black Doom smirked and took it. Black Doom placed the Emerald next to the one they collected in Westopolis. He smiled at the Prince, who stood up. It looked around, wondering what to do next.

"Return to your chambers," Black Doom said. "We will summon you when we locate another Chaos Emerald."

The disguised kitsune nodded. It looked at the alien and then walked off. Once there, it looked around and turned back to its normal nine tailed form. It shook its head. This was going to be harder than it thought. It needed to stay under disguise, which took a lot of energy to maintain. The kitsune sighed and turned back into Tails. It had to conserve energy in this form and then transform once it had enough energy. He laid upon the large bed that was in the chamber.

"I'm going to enjoy it here," Tails said to himself. Then he yawned and fell asleep.

A few hours later, there was a knocking on the door. Tails quickly turned into Shadow and answered it. "Yes?" The Black Arms Prince said. "What is it?"

A Black Arms trooper entered the chamber. "Your father awaits you," it said.

Shadow' nodded. He left his chamber and entered the Comet's center. The alien bowed and saw Black Doom "Why have you summoned me?"

"We are about to launch an attack on a potential enemy," the alien lord said.

"Who?"

"A man named Dr. Ivo Robotnik," Black Doom said.

"All right. When is the attack?"

"In three hours, the attack will begin." Black Doom answered.

The disguise kitsune nodded. "How will we attack him?"

"You will be sent down there with a companion. There, you will sabotage the Doctor's fortress."

Shadow smiled and walked away. He pulled out a crystal and called Knuckles. The echidna appeared in it and spoke.

"You found an invasion plan?" Knuckles asked.

"Even better," the alien prince said. "We're going to attack Eggman."

"That will definitely take a load off our backs," Knuckles said. "I won't be sending any Guardians; I'm sure you can handle this."

"I can do this."

The echidna nodded. "Report afterwards," he said. With that, the image vanished.

Shadow grinned evilly and walked away. This was going to be fun. He returned to the throne room where Black Doom waited.

"I am ready," he told his father.

Black Doom nodded and beckoned a shadowed figure into the room. It was a Black Arms alien. "My name is Eclipse," he said. "I'll be your companion."

Shadow nodded. With a wave of his arm, Black Doom sent Shadow and Eclipse away.

The disguised kitsune looked around the area. It saw Eclipse standing besides it.

"Follow me," Eclipse said. "We need to stick together." Shadow nodded and followed him. The two walked around until they got to the base. Eclipse looked at him. "So what's it like being the son of Black Doom?"

"It's a different experience," Shadow said.

"How so?"

"His plans for conquering usually involve violence," the prince said. "I would use diplomacy if I had my way."

Eclipse looked at him. "Diplomacy isn't the answer."

"Neither is violence," Shadow said.

"You are the Prince; the heir to the throne. You're going to take your father's place in a few weeks, but remember that the Black Arms are a race made for destruction."

"That much I know."

Eclipse nodded and they walked into the base. Shadow looked around, wondering where Eggman was. They were unaware that two glowing red eyes were watching them.


	7. A Spy Found Out

Chapter 7: A Spy Found Out

Minutes later, something sprang out and attacked them. Shadow sensed just in time to dodge and see Metal Sonic attacking them.

"Intruder alert," It said.

Shadow looked at it and smirked. This robot would be easy to destroy. He fired a volley of Chaos Spears at Metal Sonic, only ot miss and hit the ground where the robot was standing. The Prince sighed and let out a Chaos Blast. The robot sped out of rang with his high speed engine. Shadow growled and followed him. He caught up to it and sent a Chaos Spear through its chest. The robot exploded instantly.

As the head flew, Shadow heard the droid mutter in it robotic voice. "Chaos Guardian data has been copied…"

Eclipse looked at it. "Let's go," he said.

Shadow followed, hoping Eclipse didn't discover. They walked inside and saw Eggman's lab. Eggman was looking at them, and had a laser pointed at the two.

"What are you planning, doctor?" Eclipse asked.

Eggman chuckled. "Finally releasing my plan for world domination!" the mad doctor cackled.

He fired the laser and it hit Eclipse and Shadow. The two screamed in pain and were drained of their Chaos Energy for good, and were beginning to turn into robots. Shadow glared at him and closed his eyes, trying to transform back into the kitsune. He was unable to change with the lack of Chaos Energy. Shadow sighed and groaned in pain as Eggman continued to change them. The prince glared at the doctor and tried to move. He threw himself at the doctor with all his might. The Prince closed his eyes and roared, transforming into the kitsune as it did so. It growled and killed Eggman, but the effects of the roboticization was still taking effect. He cursed silently. He had to find a way to stop the process. The kitsune growled and ripped out the laser. A massive explosion surrounded them and when it cleared, it and Eclipse were full robots but had free will.

_Damn!_ the kitsune thought.

It turned back into Shadow and looked at Eclipse. "Are you okay?" It asked.

Eclipse nodded. "I just hope that you are okay. What should we do now? We're robots."

"There's little we can do now," Shadow said.

"Should we go back to the Black Comet?"

Shadow shook his head. "There should be something that can help us," he said.

He looked around; there wasn't anything that could turn them into organics again. Then Shadow thought of something. Metal Sonic could help them adapt to their new forms. Trouble was he blew him to pieces earlier. Shadow walked outside and picked up Metal Sonic's body. He went back inside and repaired the robot. It took him several hours, but he did it. Metal Sonic's optics flickered back on and he looked around. The two other robots saw him.

"Are you okay?" Shadow asked.

Metal Sonic nodded and sat up. It looked at them and spoke. "Why did you save me?"

"We need some assistance in adapting," Shadow answered.

Metal Sonic smiled and nodded. Shadow nodded in return. "Very well," Metal said. He deactivated the two robots and began to reprogram them. He searched through their systems and changed a few things. "You're done."

Shadow and Eclipse nodded. "What now?"

"You should learn to use your new abilities."

Shadow smiled. "Should we go back to the Black Comet now that we're robots?" Shadow asked him. Eclipse shrugged his shoulders. He knew that they would try to take advantage of his new capabilities. "What do you think?" Shadow asked Metal Sonic. "Eclipse and I are Black Arms,"

"I see," the robot said.

Shadow frowned, and Metal smirked. "You're now a robot, Shadow. I suggest you live here from now on. Besides, I know what you are...kitsune."

Shadow was shocked to hear that statement. He hesitated and nodded, then turned into the Guardian Kitsune. Eclipse was shocked. "So the suspicions were true," Eclipse muttered. He pulled out a blaster from an arm compartment.

The kitsune growled and turned back into Shadow. "It's fine," he said. "I'm on your side."

"Don't give me that bullcrap," Eclipse shouted. "Black Doom said that there was a mole in our ranks. I never would have thought that you were the traitor."

Shadow smirked. "It's true, I'm the kitsune that guards the Master Emerald," Shadow said. "But I'm still on your side."

Eclipse sighed and nodded. "If you are on my side, then you should prove it," he said. "If you can steal the Master Emerald, then you have my trust."

"I will do that," Shadow said. He smirked and turned into the kitsune. Eclipse was awed by the creature, and asked it one question.

"How are you the kitsune if you are Black Doom's son?" Eclipse asked.

It looked at him and spoke. "I, er... kind of absorbed him," he admitted.

Eclipse looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"I, um..." He found it hard to get the words out. The alien waited patiently, and the kitsune told him. "The Prince was trying to get the emerald. I defeated him and took his form; you could say he's a split personality."

"So you killed the prince?" Eclipsed asked.

"I did. But he is still alive..." It turned into Shadow. "In this form."

Eclipse smiled. "Good," he said.

The Kyuubi returned to normal. "I'll be back soon with the Master Emerald," it said, and vanished.


	8. Betrayal

Chapter 8: Betrayal 

He reappeared on Angel Island. It was dark, late at night. It turned back into Shadow and looked around. Knuckles was around somewhere; it could sense him. Shadow walked around and saw the echidna. The echidna was sleeping soundly at the foot of the temple, but if Shadow knew well, he was on alert.

Shadow smirked, wondering how to take the Master Emerald without being detected. He could silently sneak his way up the temple, which seemed like the best idea. Shadow transformed into his kitsune form and turned invisible. It reached the Master Emerald and chuckled silently, then placed its front paws on it and vanished. He returned back to Eggman's base, which he thought should be renamed.

_I have it,_ the kitsune said.

The Black Arms robot examined the Emerald. "Excellent," he said.

The kitsune set the emerald down and turning back into a robot. "We should rename this base," it told Eclipse. Eclipse nodded in agreement. :How about the Black Arms base?"

The robotic Black Arms nodded and walked up to the other robots. "To all of you, welcome," he said.

Shadow nodded. "Thank you, Eclipse," the robotic prince said. "What should we do now?"

"Why not take the world ourselves? It's not like Black Doom has any other plans for it."

"That's fine. What do you think, Metal?"

The robotic hedgehog looked at him. "If it's nothing like what that fat fool plans, then I'm in," he answered.

"That's great. We're going to do our best," Shadow said. He looked at his robotic body and smiled. "What about Sonic?" He asked Eclipse.

"She's in here," Eclipse said as the robot patted the Master Emerald.

Shadow nodded; they finally had the spirit. "All that's left is Black Doom," Shadow said.

The other robots nodded.

"With our new forms and you being the kitsune, we'll take this world in no time," Eclipse told Shadow. "And when we kill Doom, you'll become the King of the Black Arms."

"Not just the Black Arms," Shadow said. "The world will be at my feet!"

Eclipse nodded. "We'll start immediately."

Shadow nodded and walked to the monitor. He pulled up communications with Knuckles, who spoke. "Hey Knucklehead," he called.

"Shadow..or should I say Tails...what's up? Have you been spying on them?"

"Used to," the dark hedgehog said. "Things are different now."

Knuckles frowned. "What do you mean by that? And how did you become a robot?"

"Long story on that," he answered. "But have you noticed something missing from the island?"

"The Master Emerald is gone. Why did you take it? Why have you betrayed us, Tails?"

The robotic hedgehog chuckled; he wasn't Tails. Not anymore. From now on, he was Shadow the Hedgehog, Prince of the Black Arms.

"Sorry, knucklehead," he said. "Things are different now."

"You haven't answered my question! Tell me!"

"Tails is not here," Shadow said.

Knuckles looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"You thought Tails had full control over me? How naive." A smirk crawled over his face. "I slowly took back control as he spied on the Arms. The moment he was roboticized gave me the chance to take back control."

The echidna's eyes widened. Shadow laughed as he cut communication and transformed into the kitsune. He dropped the crystal and crushed it under his foot. The kitsune looked around at the other robots and growled.

_It's time,_ it said. _If we are to succeed, we must kill Knuckles._

"Why not make him our servant?" Eclipse said. "He would be a valuable asset."

It shrugged. _Possibly. He can transform himself into Perfect Chaos._

"Then he can be an asset," Eclipse said. "We only have to make him one of us."

_A robot?_ The kitsune asked.

"Of course, except remove his free will."

It chuckled. _I can do that. Now...what about Sonic?_ _I still love her._

"You could hypnotize her," he suggested.

_No. I can't do that. We need to separate the spirit from the Master Emerald._

"But if we do that, she'll die," Metal Sonic said.

"What other choice do I have?" Shadow asked.

"She's the spirit. Sonic has to stay connected to the Master Emerald. What do you want to do?"

_All I can even do is keep her imprisoned. _The kitsune turned back into Shadow. He walked up to the emerald and looked at it.

_Shadow?_ Sonic asked. Shadow nodded. _I'm glad you're okay. Knuckles told me you were dead._

"Nothing can keep control of me," he said.

Sonic let out a sigh. _That's great. So...what have you been up to? Why are you a robot?_

"It's a long story," he answered.

_Tell me._

"Black Doom sent me to kill off Eggman," he explained. "He roboticized me and my ally when I arrived, just as I killed him."

Sonic came out of the emerald and looked at it. Eclipse and Metal Sonic stared at the spirit. "So...what now?" The spirit asked Shadow. "Are we still going to find a way home?"

The robotic prince nodded. "One day, after we end the war."

Sonic looked at him. "I don't want to be at war with you, Shads."

Shadow smiled and tried to hug her, but Sonic's transparent body went right through him. stopped himself from falling and turned to her. "Nor I with you," he said. "We're going against Black Doom, together." Shadow nodded, conveniently failing to mention what he was planning after. "First, we have to stop Knuckles from ruining everything," he said.

The spirit looked at him, confused. "What do you mean?"

" He should be coming to take you back."

Sonic nodded and vanished back into the emerald.


	9. Kitsune Mates

Chapter 9: Kitsune Mates

Shadow then turned to the roboticizer that he destroyed. "We need to repair this," he told Eclipse.

He knew how to do it too, since he has Tails' memories. The Black Arms Prince smiled and began to work. A few hours later, he was finished. Shadow sighed and looked out the base. He had a sudden urge to hunt. Then he transformed into his kitsune form and ran off into the forest. He needed food, something to purge his hunger. The kitsune growled, its eyes blood red. It looked around and sniffed, catching the scent of animals His mouth began to water at the scent of fresh meat. It growled and saw some animals, then pounced. The kitsune ate its prey and let out a loud howl.

After it had its fill, it turned back into Shadow. The robot looked around and sighed. He enjoyed his kitsune form more, so he turned back. It looked around, and then yawned as it lay down and fell asleep. Whatever it was about this form, he loved it. The next day, the kitsune yawned and stood. Its instincts were to stay and make a home for itself in the forest. It nodded and walked around.

He found a large cave deep within the forest. It had the scent of another kitsune, female.

_Hello,_ Shadow said._ What is your name?_

The kitsune looked at him. _Amy._

The female had sakura colored fur with five locks. She stared at the black kitsune with deep emerald eyes. Shadow smiled and lay down next to her. The two talked for a while before falling asleep.

The week passed, and Shadow spent his time in the forest with Amy. The two became close, and fell in love. One day, Shadow woke in an awkward position on top of Amy. If his cheeks could flush in his current form, they would.0He got off of her and smiled. Amy looked at him.

_We're mates now, Shadow._

_W-What?_ he said. _Mates?_

Amy nodded. Shadow thought about it and nodded as a blush came to his face. He smiled and licked her. She nuzzled him as he did.

_Very well, my mate,_ he said._ I'm happy to be with you._

The sakura kitsune smiled and licked his muzzle.

_What should we do?_ She asked him.

Shadow thought about it. He tried to turn back into a hedgehog, but couldn't. His kitsune form had become permanent.

_I'm going to hunt,_ he said.

Amy nodded and Shadow left. He walked through the forest, wondering what to do. Should he go back to the base or stay here? He loved Sonic, but now Amy as well. He was caught between a rock and a hard place. The kitsune sighed and thought about it. It had been a week since he had lived in the forest with Amy, and his mate was pretty kind. Sighing, he contacted the others telepathically.

_"Everyone,"_ he said._ "I've found someone, an ally, but she is my mate now."_

_"That's...surprising,"_ Eclipse said._ "But what about Sonic? I thought you love her?"_

_"I do, and Amy equally. I screwed up big time."_

_"So...are you going to live in the forest from now on? What about our plans?"_

_"I don't know. Do what you can to kill Black Doom."_

_"We will,"_ Eclipse said._ "So, you're going to stay in the forest with Amy?"_

_"If Sonic would understand,"_ he said.

_"All right. Talk to you later."_

Shadow severed the connection. It sighed and began to hunt. After it fed the male kitsune went back to Amy. He returned to her, carrying food in his jaw for her. Amy smiled and licked him. He placed the food near her to eat.

_Thanks,_ she said._ So, what's that about Eclipse and Sonic?_

_They're, uh...friends of mine,_ he answered.

Amy smiled._ You don't have to lie; I know who and what you are. Kitsunes can read each other's minds. So, you're Prince Shadow._

_Yes,_ he said_. Prince of the Black Arms._

The female nodded._ I'm glad to be your mate. Do you want me to do anything?_

_Just be here for me,_ he said.

_Of course. What do you plan to do as the Prince?_

Shadow smiled and told her his plan to take over._ Once I kill Black Doom and take over, I will take over the race and the world._ Amy's eyes widened in shock. _That was the original plan, but I'm not sure anymore. I'm happy being here with you._

_And I, with you,_ Amy told him._ But what about Sonic?_

_She, er... I..._ Amy waited, and Shadow told her. _She's the Spirit of the Master Emerald. The Black Arms are at war with the Guardians to get her. I...I love her as well as you..._

Amy was quiet as she listened, and quiet still when he finished. She thought about what Shadow had said, and spoke._ I'm asking: are you forbidden to have multiple mates?_ she asked.

_No, I'm not._

_Then I won't mind._

Shadow smiled and licked her. The two Kitsunes lay down next to each other, but Shadow couldn't help but wonder what Sonic would say if she found out. He could only hope she'd understand.


	10. Eclipse's Plan

Chapter 10: Eclipse's Plan

Back at the base, Eclipse was talking to Metal Sonic. "Our leader is unable to attend our plans to conquer," he said.

Metal Sonic nodded. "I heard. What should we do?"

"We continue our plans. We cannot turn back now."

"What about Shadow?"

"He will be unable to attend," Eclipse said. "I will stand in his place."

Metal Sonic nodded. "Very well," he said. The robot walked up to the Master Emerald, looking at it. "You are going to be the center of the plans, my spiritual counterpart," he said.

_Why?_ Sonic asked. _What happened to Shadow?_

"That you don't need to know," he said.

Sonic came out of the emerald and looked at Eclipse. "Tell me where my lover is!"

Eclipse chuckled and told her. "He is not here," he said. "He ran off with someone else."

The spirit looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"He ran off into the woods and met a female kitsune. They are in the woods now, mated."

Sonic's eyes widened in shock. She frowned, and then began to yell at the two robots. The two shut off their hearing operations as she screamed. "How could he do that to me? He knew htat the two of us were lovers! I did everything I could to help him, and now he's gone! We'll never get back home! He mates with another kitsune when he loves me? Why? What the hell did I ever do to deserve this?" The two robots stood nearby, proud of what they have accomplished. Sonic glared at them. "Answer me!"

Metal Sonic hesitated, and then spoke. He came up with the perfect answer for her. "Karma's a bitch," he answered.

The spirit pushed him back with Chaos Energy. The robot toppled to the ground, malfunctioning. She shook her head and turned to Eclipse. "Answer the damn question, or you'll end up the same as him. And don't come up with some phoney answer."

"Who said it was phony," Eclipse said. "Things happen. Whether or not you ask for it."

Sonic growled angrily. "I want him back," she said. "I need him back! He promised he was going to help find a way for us to get back home!"

Eclipse frowned in confusion. "What do you mean? This is your home."

The spirit shook her head. "He promised that he would find a way back home," she said.

"Sonic, you are home. You've been the Spirit of the Master Emerald forever."

The spirit sighed, and told him what she meant. "I am from a different world," he said. "We were sent here by a mad man."

"By Doctor Eggman, correct?" Sonic nodded but then frowned. How did Eclipse know? "We had our own Eggman before Shadow took care of him," Eclipse said.

Sonic nodded. "So...were there originally another Shadow and Sonic here?"

The robot shook his head. "No, there were never any counterparts. You two...are originally from this world. The world you were from was one where you never existed. You were born here the whole time."

The spirit's eyes widened; she didn't know what to say.

"But...how is that possible?" She asked.

"Don't ask me," he said.

"Who should I ask, then?"

Eclipse chuckled; Black Doom would know, as would Knuckles. "Why not ask your guardian echidna?" he asked.

Sonic nodded. "I'll do that," she said, and vanished into the emerald.

Eclipse turned and left, a dark smile crawling on his face. Metal Sonic noticed it. "Why are you smiling?" It asked the robot.

"She has no idea what we have planned for her," he muttered.

"And what is that? Remind me."

Eclipse shook his head. "We steal her energy to power a cannon to kill Black Doom and take over the world."

Metal chuckled. "If we do that, she'll die."

"Shame then," Eclipse said.

"What would Shadow say?"

"Who cares? He's not in charge anymore!"

Metal chuckled and nodded.


End file.
